RedHaired Girl
by chrono777
Summary: I just updated this to get attention. It isn't really about a Red Haired Girl, But that was my pathetic title..
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
War had found Hyrule. Decades of war. One of the most evil men in existence used everyone in the entire land as his pawns. He caused them to battle fiercely with no mercy. No one quite knew how he did it but he could talk anyone into fighting anyone. He was that kind of person. His name was Anyx, and anyone who tried to stop him from creating pointless battles was killed. He had even built Hyrule Castle. No one remembered this, though. They always suspected it was just there.  
  
Eventually, as legend has it, a small girl came to him from a small village outside of Hyrule Castle. I was held by walls and they tended to refuse fighting. He always convinced them. Always. The red-haired girl was called Malen and he had never even tried to get to her. Not for long. As she talked to him she seemed to evade everything he tried to tell.  
  
Finally, she said, "Mr. Anyx, I was wondering if you would lend me a cup or two of flour, it seems that we're out."  
  
He solemnly stared at her.  
  
"I have no flour," he said restraining.  
  
"Very well," she said and turned to descend the long stairs to the Main Castle and out of town.  
  
As she walked down he was about to attack her and then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Don't try it."  
  
He spun and recognized a young man from the village who had to be her brother his hair was incredibly red, like the fires of Death Mountain.  
  
"How did you get here?" Anyx asked.  
  
"I've been training," he simply said.  
  
"Oh!!!" Anyx said tauntingly.  
  
"That's right, training to imprison you!" he said suddenly, and leaped at Anyx viciously. He began attacking rythmetically, and Anyx was incredibly surprised at how fast and agile he was. The boy knocked him to the ground and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Training for this!" He shouted.  
  
Anyx felt an incredibly strong sensation. Pain. He had never felt pain before. No one had any chance of doing it before, but this boy. . . As the pain spread to every part of his body, he began to melt, sort of. As he became water on the floor of the tower, the boy lifted his hand in the air and Anyx balled up into a spher of water. The boy hovered it in the air and then he flung it without touching it through the ceiling.  
  
"No one will find you in a puddle in the middle of the distant forest, and if they do, God be with them."  
  
And so The Decade Wars ended and 3,000 years later another peril was vanquished. After this, our story begins. 


	2. Freed!

**Chapter 1 **

****

            3,000 years I've spent in waiting.    3,000 years.  Once if you said the word "Anyx" people would tremble in fear.  Now, they would say "Bless You" instead.   I don't believe it!  I hear a voice!  I haven't heard a human voice in 3,000 years.  It's really quite shocking.  A small girl stared down at me.  Her hair was as red as the fires of Death Mountain.  I couldn't speak because of my prison, but I hoped so much I was sure she had to notice somehow.         

            She knelt down beside me and cupped her hands.  If I could sweat I'd be doing so in immense quantities.  She sighed. How she looked like that girl long ago. . .  She dipped her hands in, and I struck!  I began pulling the life energy form her and she collapsed, her hands still in the water.  She had passed out and she began vanishing, and I felt my power returning.  Finally!  


	3. Malon's Find

**Chapter 2 **

****

            Malon was having a good day.  Everything seemed to be wonderful.  After she had done all of her morning chores, feeding the chickens, milking the cows, and brushing the horses; she was ready for a walk.  She decided to go to Kokiri Village and see the forest boy, Link.  When she got there, one of the Kokiri told her that Link was with Saria in the Lost Woods.  Malon sent up to the entrance and continued her walk.  The Kokiri girl that instructed her was fairly vague, and somehow Malon was incredibly lost.  She tried entering the different doors and each place was stranger than the last.  

            Finally she entered a closed in patch in which there lay a small puddle of clear water.  She was incredibly thirsty and so she bent down to drink and placed her hands inside.  Suddenly, she felt extremly tired and she collapsed onto the ground.  She felt as if she were vanishing into the puddle, and barely noticed a blackish shape appearing next to her.  Her eyesight became fuzzy, and she passed out.  


	4. Saria's Anger

I recently found out that someone else thought of Saria aging along with Link. I created this before I read that story so, I guess it's halfway original –Author(duh!)

****

****

****

**Chapter 3 **

            The girl was gone.  In a pool of water.  I stared at the prison that boy had created so many years ago.  I know that soon the world will fall into shadow and I will triumph once again.  No one can stop me now.  I laughed and began moving out of the Lost Woods.

…

            Link was in the Sacred Forest Meadow with Saria, playing his Ocarina.  His blue ocarina sang sweetly along with Saria's.  The haunting tones echoed through the Lost Woods.  Anyx heard the melody and followed it into the normal area of the Lost Woods through to the Sacred Forest Meadow.  

"Finally, after 3,000 years, my magic powers will once more rule the world!" I said megalomaniac ally.

I zapped all of the Deku Scrubs as he headed towards Link and Saria.  Nothing will stand between me and the world.  My powers are more than enough than is needed to take over this pathetic world.  I entered a small dead end in the Sacred Forest Meadow and saw a small boy with a girl that had neon green hair.  A good practice.  I will make her fight him.  Small start, maybe, but it'll work.  I walked up in my invisible form. 

I stood next to her and said, "Look at him; he's not right for you!"

She flatted the note and sputtered, looking around.       

Link stopped immediately and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Saria responded.

"Look, he hardly cares about you!" Said the voice in her ear.  There was something magic about it.  Anger flowed through her. 

"Would you even know?  When was the last time you even paid attention to me?"  Link began to try and say something but she darted out of the Sacred Forest Meadow he stared at the direction she had run, and sighed.  Women.  

…

            Anyx laughed silently as Link put his Ocarina away (where does he put it anyway? – Author) and left to go to Kokiri Village.  When he got there, he entered Saria's house, and was surprised to find it empty.  Totally empty.  

"She was in a real hurry!" Link thought aloud.

"I was afraid of this." Said a voice behind him.

Link turned to see Rauru directly in front of him.

"How did you fit through the door?" Link asked, "You're too fa-."

"SILENCE!" Rauru commanded. "Let me tell you something. 3,000 years ago, an evil man known as 'Anyx'. He magically forced everyone into fighting each other.  After decades, a young man defeated him with the help of his sister, who distracted Anyx.  That man was me."

"I knew you were old, but 3,000 years? That's older than dir-."

"Watch your insolence, boy!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Rauru continued, "He is trying to make Saria hate you.  She is living in Kakariko Village."

Link tried to push past him through to the door.

"Stop the source, young Link." Rauru said as he vanished. 

"That's how he does it!" Link said.

"Watch your insolence," a small echo in the room said.

"Where is that exactly?" Link questioned as he left Saria's house.

A voice in the room sighed.

…

Saria sat on a bed in her new house.  She had gotten it cheap as they felt pity for an _orphan.  Anger still rushed through her.  _

"How could he have done that?" Her mind screamed.  In the back of her mind she had no idea what he had done.

"Why, take you for granted of course." Anyx said as he appeared in front of her.

"How long have you been in here?"

"I just walked in, you didn't notice me.  I'm Zane, the town magician, if you have a problem, I'll help with a little magic."

"Great, I've got one!" Saria said greatfully. "I'm from the forest, and unfortunately, I never grow up."

"Well, that is simple to fix, it is ancient magic.  I'll do it right now, that is if it is all right with you."

"Go right ahead."

"Okay."  He put his hand, palm up, and she placed hers, palm down, on top of it.  All of a sudden, an electric sensation ran through her, and shle felt weak, then suddenly she felt perfectly normal.

"Well, that should do it!" Anyx said.

Saria couldn't respond, she felt so different.

"Hope to see you around," Anyx finished. "I'll look out for you."

After he had left the small house he said to himself, "Anyx, you are brilliant!" And vanished.


	5. Many Things

**Chapter 4**

            Malon wasn't just bored, she was bored stiff.  Being a puddle was one of the most boring things she had ever done.  The only plus was that during the transfer, she had received all of his memories.  She knew exactly what was going on.  She couldn't imagine being stuck here for 3,000 years.   Well, actually, she could.  She remembered it from his memories.  It was very confusing having multiple memories.  Suddenly, a fat face with white hair appeared in front of her.  

            "Hello," said the man, "My name is Rauru, I am aware that you cannot talk, and that you are a girl named 'Malon' and that you have Anyx's memories as well as your own. It was how I designed this prison, so that he could be killed and replaced. It didn't protect the innocent as much as I thought.  I am very sorry.  I am the red-haired boy from Anyx's memories. Link and I are going to capture him and bring him back so you will be free again. God be with you." and he disappeared. 

Malon stared up.  "Someone knows I'm here!"  She thought. "YES!!!"

…

             Saria still felt different.  She had been in the village for about a week and she still hadn't seen Zane anywhere she had asked someone and they said "Bless You".  She was perplexed.  She had also wondered what had happened to her power.  She supposed it had vanished, but she wondered if he had stolen it.  She didn't miss it much, though.  If he had it though . . .  She didn't want to be called "orphan" anymore.  She wasn't angry at Link anymore.  She missed her old house so much.  Maybe she would see him soon.

…

            Anyx was watching Saria and reading her mind.  He cast another angering spell at her.  She stood up and stormed out, presumably to go yell at Link.  He smiled.  He would kill her soon, as she had given him an important gift.  He had aged so much those thirty years in the Decade Wars.  He was using the immortality to become younger (about 25) for ever.  No boy would stop him this time.

…

            Link was planning a plan.  He hadn't ever done this before so it was a little rough for him.  He planned to make up with Saria, and then get revenge for her anger.  Something else was bothering him, though. He had gone to Lon-Lon Ranch today to borrow Epona for his new adventure, and Malon was missing entirely.  Talon was putting notices all over the Hyrule Market, but she hadn't been found yet.  He was bothered. Rauru appeared on the floor nearby.

"Careful, I live in a tree!" Link said, "Hover or something."

Rauru hovered, eyes narrowed.  "Malon is trapped in the prison I created for Anyx."

"Oh, crap."

"I agree.  We will have to capture Anyx and switch them again. Then I will destroy it."

"One last thing," Link said, "How exactly did you live 3,000 years?"

"I stayed in the Light World." He said and vanished.

"Yeah right, he used a spell" Link said before going to sleep

…

            Link dreamed.  He dreamed that a shadow was following him through an endless desert, and he fell into pit.  Inside the pit was an hourglass.  He reached up and touched it and the world spun.  He woke up.

…

            Anyx was plotting a plot.  He usually just let it slip and improvised, but this boy was powerful.  He would watch for distractions from watching The One this time.  Anyx had created a diabolical time machine to send the boy into the past before Anyx had come back.  Anyx had already taken over the Gerudo (not terribly difficult) and luckily, everyone had forgotten who he was. 

"My, what a brilliant plan." Anyx chuckled.


	6. The Future

I understand the small similarity to OOT but I STILL think its original – Author

P.S. Also the similarity to _Samurai Jack® J_

**Chapter 5**

            Saria missed her fairy.  He had left as soon as she told him that she was going to live in the village.  She needed to talk to someone, especially now.  Link would work if he wasn't such an asshole.  She was so mad at him!  She headed into Kokiri Village and up to Link's house.  She flung the curtain aside to find a sleeping Link.  She stomped over and stood over him.

…

            Link woke up to a face with very green hair, Saria, in front of him.

            "Ahhhh!" Link yelled as she stepped back and he sat up.

            "Why did you do that?" Saria asked immediately.

            "What??" Link said.

            "I don't know," said Saria.

            "Well why are you bothering me?"

            "Because, something's wrong.  I keep getting mad at you for no reason at all."

            "It's because of a man named 'Anyx'; he's trying to separate us for some reason.  You've got to stop succumbing!"          

            "Like you would know, you pig!" Saria said and stormed out.

            "Oh, no." Link responded at the retreating back of Saria.

…

            Anyx had placed the trap.  He was sure it would work.  He had decided to knock Link out and place him, still aging in his house to miss 15 years of battles. . The atom-shaped device in front of him was awe-inspiring.  He would place it somewhere that Link couldn't avoid.  Link would be in the Gerudo Valley soon. Count on it.  His recent Goron triumph and the Gerudo one would definitely help.

…

            Link needed to go to the desert.  Nabooru would help him conquer Anyx and his troops.  He hoped.  He headed there and met Nabooru in the Fortress.  She immediately grabbed him and shoved him to the ground.  

            "Give me the gloves you little prat!" Nabooru said.  Link jumped up and ran out before he had a chance to talk to her.  Gerudo covered the exit to Hyrule Field so ran to the desert as the door shut behind him.  He sighed. Anyx. He reached for his Ocarina to warp to the Lost Woods.  It was gone!  He turned and saw it behind the door just as it closed. He sighed.  Now what?  The Gerudo yelled, but didn't open the door.  Link ran into the desert and fell into the river of sand.  He fell into a tiny chamber with a pedestal and a glowing star-shaped-atom-thingy.  He touched it and passed out.

…

            Link woke in his house in Kokiri Village.  Somehow his Ocarina was back.  Oh, no.  He was older again.  He could tell.  He thought he was about 15 years older, making him 23.  Bizarre.  He stepped out side and nearly screamed.  The entire forest had turned that brownish-gray of the old Deku Tree.  Even the Kokiri were that color.  Amazing.  Anyx couldn't anger the Kokiri so he destroyed them.  Link stared at that annoying girl with orange hair turned to stone.  Even that was sad.  He had to get to Kakariko Village.  He ran into Hyrule Field and really did scream.  It was a bloodied battlefield littered with all species' bodies.  Zora, Hylian, Goron, Gerudo, and the last sheikah, Impa, were all dead.  Hovering in the air above it all was a floating castle where Anyx was hiding.  Kink headed for Lake Hylia for no particular reason, mostly to find a living being.  He found an empty lake and a small island in the middle.  He warped there, and saw a grassless patch of land with a dead tree.  He sighed and then warped to the desert.  Same old, same old.  The sand was filled with Leever-eaten bodies.  He warped everywhere and saw the same thing.  (Without the Leevers)  Goron City, Hyrule Castle Town, and Zora's Domain.  And it took so long to thaw, too.   He warped, finally, to Kakariko Village.  He entered the Village from the enlarged Graveyard, and was surprised to see about 4 people there.  One was an old woman who had been there as long as he could remember.  Another was a middle-aged woman who owned the Cuccos from years before.  The third was the Millman who spent his life playing a stupid instrument.  Lastly, the Potions lady who had to be at least 110 years old now.  Finally, he entered a small house at the foot of the steps that led up to the gate leading to Death Mountain.  When he entered, it was empty, but after he looked through the things he guessed it belonged to an average (DEAD) Hylian.  He left the house and saw a beautiful woman with green hair coming through the gate to the Village she looked sot-of halfway like Saria, but he knew that was impossible.  Other people had green hair.  Right?  Saria was from the forest, so there was absolutely no way that this was her.  He was still uncertain.  

            He walked up to her and asked, "Hi!  I'm new around here, what's your name?"

            "How could you be _new around here?  I know everyone alive and I have no idea who you are, explain that to me." Said the woman_

            "I'm not sure **I can.  I've been hiding from Anyx for 15 years.  You didn't answer my question." Link answered.**

            "That's because you are a liar." She said. "I'm busy." And simply walked away. 

            "That is one strange woman." Link thought and walked into Hyrule Field.


	7. Encounter

Chapter 6  
  
Link had to get to Anyx somehow. He tried using his longshot, but it didn't latch onto anything. He had to get to Anyx somehow. The only other thing he could think of was a magic bean sprout, but those took years to grow, and he couldn't travel back to grow one. If Saria was here, she could make it grow quickly. She had that touch. He knew she was either still alive, or frozen in stone like the others. Link warped to Sacred Forest Meadow, and the stump where she usually sat was vacant. The whole area was desolate. Not even any Moblins. He entered the Forest Temple and looked around. Anyx's evil took over even the evil of the Temple. He entered the boss area, and saw nothing except a glowing sphere that he, learning a lesson, shot a Light Arrow and it was blasted into glowing shards of energy. The room exploded with light, and then a shadowy figure appeared.  
  
"What the hell, that really hurt!" Anyx said from the ground. Link's eyes widened.  
  
"All forms of evil succumb to my power!" Link said, keeping in the mood.  
  
"I have to get back!" Anyx replied.  
  
"Don't even try it, Anyx." Link said as he shot Anyx with another Light Arrow. Anyx's powers began to lower steadily as Link began destroying him. And then Link stopped.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"What, the pounding in my head?" Anyx answered.  
  
"Well that, too, but the rumbling sound."  
  
"Oh, it's my escape." Anyx said as he fell through a chasm in the ground.  
  
"Damn."  
  
…  
  
Link had to find that woman, the one with green hair. He had a hypothesis. She knew things, and she could help him somehow. Link entered her house, and found her asleep. He walked up and tapped her on the back. She swung around and punched him in the face. He hit the ground.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be back" she asked. "So, tell me, who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
"My business isn't yours." Link responded.  
  
"It's about to be." She said as she pulled out a dagger. "You're one of Anyx's spies."  
  
"Fine, my name is Link, I'm from the forest, and Anyx sent me to the future from 15 years ago."  
  
"Is that why you're wearing green, spy?"  
  
"I'm not a spy, dammit!" Link shouted. "I just said I'm from the past!"  
  
"I admit I've heard worse stories, but I've only heard of two Links'. One was a Goron, and the other was killed in the Gerudo Rebellion. So I know that you're lying."  
  
"I wasn't killed, now let me get up and prove it!" She stepped back and he got up and pulled out his Kokiri Sword.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I am Link, I'm from the past, Anyx sent me here, and I lived in the forest for 8 years. Now, for the second time, who are you."  
  
"Sit." She gestured towards the table and they sat.  
  
"For 15 years, I have been watching the signs, looking for someone who could help me fix this mess, and you hold the key. I need your help, because you have come from the past, and you can go back somehow. 15 years ago, a girl known as Malon was imprisoned in Rauru's trap for Anyx. I have visited her many times, and think that she can be freed, if you find a way to go back in time and deafeat him before his castle is well-known and visible, the world can be saved and tragedy averted. You have to do this." She said.  
  
"I will try, but tell me one thing." Link said as he got up and stood in the doorway. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Saria, I was born in the forest, but Anyx stole my eternal youth when I was mad at a boy named Link. You." She said as she brushed past him out of he door."  
  
"Whoa." Link thought. 


	8. Agent in the Field

**Chapter 7**

****

            Link sat in his stone house in the stone forest thinking.  He couldn't sleep on a rock, and he didn't know what else to do.  So, he started thinking about Saria.  Anyx had made her mad at him just to steal her eternal youth.  Now, he had manipulated it so that he was in charge of a dead land.  It didn't make sense.  It just didn't make sense…

…

            Anyx sat in his chair, absorbing energy from the land he had killed.  He got his powers from death and terror, the more he killed the more powers he had to take over the rest of this miserable world.  He would kill everything and get magnificent powers, and then he would resurrect them all and enslave the planet.  His key was the boy.  He could free him from this place to take over the remainder.  His agent in the field was quite helpful.

…

            Link was disconcerted by the lack of action.  He had been sitting in this stupid gray brick for almost eight hours.  He had no reason to not be doing something, but he was very bored.  He got up and went into the Lost Woods.  He entered the area where Rauru told him Malon was, and he found a green rock in a hole.  Written on the rock was a strange symbol in blue ink.  Link guessed that it was some sort of magic.  He rubbed it away with his sleeve, and the rock turned into goo again.  He pulled away.  

"Malon?" He said to the puddle, not expecting a response.

…

            Malon awoke from her stone slumber.  She stared at the face of the forest boy, Link.  He said "Malon" and then he bent closer.   She, of course couldn't respond, but she thought that the principle was probably necessary.  

"Oh stop trying to communicate, Stupid." Said an all to familiar voice behind the forest boy.  He fell to the ground. The older form of Saria stood over him. The view from the puddle wasn't to good, but shee could see he had immobilized him. 

"Nice to see you, Malon," she said as she drew the symbol again.  "And to think you could have warned him!" 


	9. Corpses

Chapter 8  
  
Link was unconscious in Anyx's Main Chamber, in front of Saria. She was talking to Anyx quietly, so that he would not wake up.  
  
"I felt this sudden revulsion against him, and it keeps getting worse!"  
  
"Your feelings are to be expected, he ran away, and he comes back. How do you put up with that?"  
  
"I can't." She said in a trancelike voice. "It's really all his fault, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course, just look at him, he's so weak."  
  
She turned to stare at Link sprawled out on the floor. "He is weak."  
  
"Ah…so he is. You are very wise. Your next mission is to use him to find a way out of Hyrule. Go!" Saria picked up Link, and took him to a separate room to talk to him.  
  
…  
  
Link awakened in a deep, black room. Worse than the blackness was the hangoverish feeling in his head. He saw a black figure in the chair across from where he lay on the ground.  
  
"Hello, Link."  
  
"I think it's about 15 years late for pleasant greetings, Saria."  
  
"Has it been that many? Not for the 'Hero of Time', I suppose. Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want, then?"  
  
"I want you to tell me a way to leave Hyrule."  
  
"I've never done it, how should I know?"  
  
"You're the Hero of Time, of course. 'You know all'"  
  
"All I know is that you're a liar, and the only way to leave is the Light World, and it's gone. There, now it's your problem!"  
  
"As long as it is mine, it's yours too, so get up, we're going to find Zelda's tomb! Now!!!" There was no discussion.  
  
… 


	10. Sage Power

Chapter 9  
  
Link and Saria entered the Graveyard. Saria pointed to the front headstone.  
  
"There it is." Saria told him, "Use you 'magic powers.'"  
  
"My but we're cynical in our old age." Link responded as he pulled out his Ocarina. He played the Sun's Song and the grave opened. "Ladies first, if you start acting like one."  
  
"No." Saria said, and shoved Link into the square hole. "Bitches first."  
  
…  
  
Link and Saria passed several extravagant imperial caskets, and came to the shoddily created grave if Princess Zelda.  
  
"Impa buried her shortly before she died." Saria answered to a question never asked.  
  
Link reached down and touched the rotted flesh of the once beautiful hand, and he felt a rushing sensation and showed Saria how two of three triangles on his right hand were brightened.  
  
"The trouble is getting to Ganondorf's piece." Link said.  
  
"You forget that we have killed all of the Sages, Link. Ganondorf was freed, and used as a challenge match for my master. He is dead in Lon Lon Ranch. We will get his body. Come."  
  
"A challenge match?" Link thought to himself. "The wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead."  
  
…  
  
They found Ganondorf's body in the ranch's corral.  
  
"Touch his hand." Saria told Link.  
  
"After this, I'm never touching a corpse again." Link said. He reached down and touched Ganondorf's hand. The Triforce vanished, and appeared on Link's hand. Saria grabbed it, and said, "Now, we are going to the Temple of Time."  
  
…  
  
They arrived at the Temple of Time, and the Door of Time was split in half. "One of the master's rather bad days." Saria informed him. They walked in, and past the door into the chamber, and to his surprise, the sword was still in its sheath-thingy. He walked up and slid it out, assuming that it wasn't going to put him to sleep. Never having seen this before, the untouched window above opened, and he transported through, Saria on his tail.  
  
… 


	11. Light World

Chapter 10  
  
The Light World was incredible. It was like heaven embodied in substance. They walked on some sort of light ribbon, which was extremely strange. As they approached the outside of the Temple if Light, they realized how beautiful it was from the outside. They touched the wall of the temple, and they appeared on their selective pads inside. Saria's eyes were glazed over.  
  
Link turned to her and asked, "If you're a living Sage, how did Ganondorf escape?"  
  
"I was the last living Sage, and at one point I disobeyed my master. I wanted him defeated, and I freed Ganondorf."  
  
"You don't have to be his slave."  
  
"I can't feel him." Saria said in a misty voice.  
  
"And you'll never have to again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You can bring the other Sages back. They can destroy him when they are together."  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
"You can do it, Saria."  
  
"I'll try, then." Saria lifted her hands in the air and spoke in ancient Hylian, and then the other pads began to light up. The medallions in Link's storage whatever came out and landed on the pads. Then the people appeared on them. Saria held hers in front of her. "We are going to send you back, Link. To the desert. You can use the Medallions to destroy him. First, go to my house in Kakariko Village, hand me the medallion. Anyx will no longer affect me, and I'll help you. You can do it, Link!" Link watched as the Triforce lit up as it had before, and he vanished to the past.  
  
… 


	12. Escape

Chapter 11  
  
Link appeared in the small chamber with the pedestal. He sat wondering how to escape. Suddenly an orange face appeared in the sand above.  
  
"Everything's screwed up, huh, kid?"  
  
"Thank God you're here, Nabooru. Can you help a hero out?"  
  
"Sure." Nabooru pulled Link out of the hole and led him to the Sand Goddess. "We need to stop this Anyx creep, kid. I realized what I was doing a minute ago, and Oh!" She handed Link the Ocarina of Time.  
  
"I need to get to Kakariko Village and save Saria!"  
  
"Don't be a stranger, kid."  
  
…  
  
Link appeared in the graveyard. He jumped down and ran to Saria's house he ran in and pushed the Green medallion into her hand.  
  
"Hello to you too, Link."  
  
"Do you still hate me?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good, we have to stop Anyx while we still can, he is going to start angering races. The Sages from the future have all given me their medallions, and created a link from the future (No pun intended)."  
  
"I guess so, but this is a little fast."  
  
"We have to do it now! Come on."  
  
… 


	13. Flee

Chapter 12  
  
They ran to Hyrule Castle Town and entered the palace. With ten rupees, the guard opened the gate (sellout), and they ran into the princess's chambers and found her looking in the window at something. Link pulled out the Lens of Truth and saw Anyx hiding whispering in her ear. He listened closely and heard him talking: "Your father is never really going to let you out there, is he? He'll continually deprive you, forcing you to look through this infinitesimal window, making you always want to go out there. Go tell him, right in his face, that it is too late to keep you out, you'll already be in."  
  
Zelda responded, "Give…Him…a…Piece…Of…My…Mind."  
  
"No!" Link cried out, "Don't listen to him; He's trying to hypnotize you, Zelda!"  
  
"Listen to who?"  
  
^Damn^ thought Anyx. ^He broke the spell^  
  
"Don't confront your father, Zelda!"  
  
"Stop with the cheba, Link, and calmly tell me exactly what is going on here."  
  
"Okay, right next to you is an evil warlord named 'Anyx' and he was trying to get you to fight your father. He gains power from death and anger."  
  
Zelda responded by laughing incessantly, and Anyx appeared and grabbed her. (She stopped laughing)  
  
"Boy, you have tried too hard!" Anyx bellowed.  
  
Impa stepped out of the corner of the room and grabbed Anyx by the scruff of his neck. "What are you attempting to do, fool?"  
  
Link pulled out Light Arrow and fired it at Anyx, knocking him over and out. "That worked well." He said incredibly obviously.  
  
… 


	14. Defeat

Chapter 13  
  
Rauru was looking at Anyx very meticulously and decided that he was still alive, but if Link had done it hours earlier he would be dead.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Zelda, very irritated, had asked him. He explained how they had to free Malon, or else she would be stuck forever. "Is that such a bad thing?" Zelda had exasperatedly repeated. Rauru stared.  
  
Link came over with palace guards and a stretcher, to send him back to the forest. "By the way," Link questioned, "Can Saria get her powers back from him?"  
  
"No, you have evaporated all of his powers." Rauru responded.  
  
"Hell's Bells." Link muttered under his breath.  
  
…  
  
The guards were very woozy in the forest, so they had to hurry. The pitched Anyx into the nasty glop where Malon was incarcerated, and she reappeared.  
  
"That tickled" She giggled, and then collapsed on the ground.  
  
Rauru touched the puddle and it vanished. "That has never been my intention for three millennia."  
  
"You know when you say millennia; it makes you seem really, really, really, really, really, really, really old."  
  
"You saw what I did to Anyx, boy."  
  
They left the forest.  
  
… 


	15. Finale

Chapter 13  
  
Rauru was looking at Anyx very meticulously and decided that he was still alive, but if Link had done it hours earlier he would be dead.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Zelda, very irritated, had asked him. He explained how they had to free Malon, or else she would be stuck forever. "Is that such a bad thing?" Zelda had exasperatedly repeated. Rauru stared.  
  
Link came over with palace guards and a stretcher, to send him back to the forest. "By the way," Link questioned, "Can Saria get her powers back from him?"  
  
"No, you have evaporated all of his powers." Rauru responded.  
  
"Hell's Bells." Link muttered under his breath.  
  
…  
  
The guards were very woozy in the forest, so they had to hurry. The pitched Anyx into the nasty glop where Malon was incarcerated, and she reappeared.  
  
"That tickled" She giggled, and then collapsed on the ground.  
  
Rauru touched the puddle and it vanished. "That has never been my intention for three millennia."  
  
"You know when you say millennia; it makes you seem really, really, really, really, really, really, really old."  
  
"You saw what I did to Anyx, boy."  
  
They left the forest.  
  
… 


End file.
